mensageiroswikiaorg_pt_br-20200216-history
A MAIS TOCANTE HISTÓRIA DE AMOR E SACRIFÍCIO
thumb|left|400px Schubert ' A história da ignominiosa rebelião de Satanás e sua expulsão das cortes celestes deixou um rastro de assombro em nossa mente. Desde sua queda tem sido seu empenho levar à rebelião contra o Criador todo o Universo. Com exceção de nosso planeta, em nenhuma parte do Universo foi ele ouvido ou obedecido. Nossos primeiros pais, Adão e Eva, lhe entregaram por engano a soberania da Terra, e desde então ele se constituiu príncipe deste mundo em rebelião aberta contra Aquele que sustenta com o Seu grande poder o Universo, e abriga em Seu seio os inumeráveis mundos habitados do espaço insondável. Porém o perfeito amor do coração de Deus não pôde suportar a eterna separação do homem que havia criado à Sua imagem, nem a separação de nosso planeta do resto do Universo. Assim, em consulta com Seu Filho, traçou Ele o plano da salvação, que outra coisa não é senão tirar o poder que o usurpador tem sobre o homem e a Terra, restituindo todas as coisas à soberania de Cristo, bem como os homens que por sua própria vontade O aceitam como Redentor pessoal. '''Primeira Razão da Morte de Cristo: Salvar o Mundo ' Este Filho, enviado por Deus para salvar o mundo, foi que escreveu por intermédio de Moisés, dos Salmos e dos antigos profetas, Sua própria biografia muito antes de nascer. Não há outro que possa salvar este mundo, porque nenhum outro preenche as especificações proféticas do Antigo Testamento, com isto adquirindo uma credencial infalível. Certa vez, enquanto nosso Senhor Jesus Cristo peregrinava na Terra, teve um encontro com Satanás e este Lhe impôs condições diferentes das que combinara com o Pai, para que lhe adviesse de novo o poder deste mundo. Na passagem seguinte do santo evangelho está relatado o seguinte incidente: 'S. Luc 4:5-7 '– "..." Damos graças a Deus que nosso Senhor Jesus Cristo rechaçou de imediato a sugestão indigna e malvada. Embora Satanás houvesse sido expulso do Céu com a hoste de anjos que o acompanharam, contudo quando posteriormente Deus chamava às cortes celestiais os príncipes dos mundos do Universo, chamados "filhos de Deus," Satanás também aparecia entre eles como representante usurpador da Terra. Encontramos um exemplo disto no livro de Jó, escrito cerca do ano 1.500 A.C: 'Jó 1:6 e 7 – '"..." Dias antes de Sua morte, Jesus fez a seguinte afirmação que confirma que Satanás tinha acesso aos concílios dos filhos de Deus, mas só até a morte de Cristo na cruz: 'S. João 12:31-33 '– ".." "Agora é o juízo deste mundo." A palavra original grega para juízo é "crise," que é traduzida por juízo. Esta declaração de nosso Senhor afirma que quando Ele fosse "levantado da Terra," expressão metafórica que queria dizer, crucificado, erguido entre o céu e a terra, alcançaria com essa horrenda obra instigada por Satanás, a simpatia de todo o Universo e Satanás seria lançado fora do Céu. Sim, quando os anjos de Deus, habitantes do Universo viram como Satanás tão cruelmente induziu certos homens a crucificar o Filho de Deus, aquele que só desejava o bem para toda a humanidade, reconheceram a completa inocência de Cristo, de Seu incomensurável amor, inatacável pureza e eterna justiça, em contraste com as falsas acusações de Satanás. Este reconhecimento da parte dos anjos deu a Deus o direito de expulsar para sempre a Satanás dos concílios que periodicamente se realizavam no Céu com a presença dos príncipes dos mundos habitados. Esta expulsão definitiva significava que desde aquele momento a "antiga serpente" não teria mais acesso ao Céu como representante da Terra. Agora só Cristo é reconhecido como o legítimo dono do mundo. Isto nos é referido em 'Apoc. 12:10-12 '– "..." Também esta revelação de Apocalipse confirma que Satanás tinha acesso ao Céu até a morte de Jesus Cristo na cruenta cruz, quando então aproveitava para acusar os filhos de Deus. Ele os odeia porque não se lhe sujeitam, mas ao contrário reconhecem a Cristo como Dono e Senhor de suas vidas. Também adverte a profecia que em represália o diabo viria a operar com grande ira no mundo, para enganar e destruir os filhos de Deus, pois sabe que tem pouco tempo. Sim, Satanás estuda assiduamente as profecias concernentes ao retorno glorioso de Jesus. Em todos os séculos ele tem procurado frustrar o cumprimento das profecias com respeito à história das nações, porém agora está convencido de que não pode mudar o curso das profecias, que anunciam sua própria destruição e a recuperação do mundo às mãos do bendito Salvador. Oxalá estudássemos as profecias com tanto zelo como o faz a antiga serpente, mas com melhor propósito, qual seja o de alcançar a salvação eterna. Desde a expulsão de Satanás dos concílios dos mundos do Universo, Cristo Jesus nos representa, defende e por nós intercede nas cortes celestes : '''Rom. 8:33 e 34 – "..." Este texto revela que depois da ascensão de Cristo, Ele estaria assentado à direita de Deus, intercedendo por nós. Tem o legítimo título como representante nosso, primeiro como Criador do mundo, e segundo, como Redentor, para o que deu Seu sangue na cruz. No anúncio profético de Sua Segunda Vinda, que está prestes a ter lugar na Terra, segundo os infalíveis prognósticos, é dito que Ele virá com o propósito de liberar Sua legítima propriedade, ou seja, este globo terráqueo, dá ocupação de Satanás e suas hostes usurpadoras. Segunda Razão da Morte de Cristo: Salvar o Seu Povo dos Seus Pecados ' Cristo, além de salvar o nosso planeta e pô-lo de novo em harmonia com o Universo, veio também, e especialmente, com o propósito de "salvar o Seu povo dos seus pecados." (S. Mat. 1:21.) A razão da morte de Jesus na cruz foi salvar os homens do pecado, e não nos pecados. Isto nos leva a perguntar: Que é pecado ou iniqüidade, da qual Jesus Cristo nos veio salvar? A resposta está em: '''S. João 3:4 e 5 '– "..." Aqui o pecado ou iniqüidade é definido como transgressão da lei dos Dez Mandamentos. S. Paulo, na carta aos '''Romanos 6:23, acrescenta: "..." Quando nossos primeiros pais, Adão e Eva, desobedeceram a lei de Deus, todos os seus descendentes seguiram o mesmo exemplo, e entre eles estamos nós também, e como paga recebemos a morte. Isto mão significa somente a morte natural que irremediavelmente espera todo ser humano, mas à segunda morte, a morte eterna, que é a condenação final de todo transgressor da lei de Deus. Desta segunda morte não haverá ressurreição. Porém o perfeito amor do Pai e do Filho não podia conceber a idéia de que o homem, que foi criado à Sua imagem, tivesse que estar eternamente perdido por causa da transgressão da lei divina. Porém havia um problema que o Pai e o Filho não podiam mudar. A lei eterna de Deus, pedra fundamental da Constituição divina para o Universo, não podia ser alterada, muito menos abolida para, desse modo, favorecer o pecador e perdoá-lo. Ela exige inexoravelmente a morte do transgressor. Se Deus a adaptasse à nova situação da raça humana caída, teria trazido o caos e a ruína sobre Seu governo. Este ato teria feito pensar aos seres superiores do Céu, que Deus não era perfeito, pois havia proclamado uma lei que ninguém podia obedecer, demonstrando assim Sua incapacidade de ser Onisciente, Onipotente e Todo-Poderoso. Sendo que a eternidade da lei não podia ser violada nem pelo próprio Deus, tanto o Pai como o Filho buscaram uma solução para redimir o homem. Cristo era o Criador do mundo e do homem. Para satisfazer a lei que exigia a morte eterna do pecador Ele Se ofereceu, com aprovação do Pai Eterno, para morrer em nosso lugar. Em outras palavras, Cristo em Sua grande misericórdia e de acordo com o amor do Pai, sendo puro e inocente, tomou sobre Si os meus e os seus pecados, sofrendo a morte de cruz em nosso lugar. Para ilustrar este incomensurável amor de Deus, relatarei um incidente que teve lugar faz muitos anos em certo cemitério de Chicago. Um clérigo caminhava pelas avenidas de um grande cemitério contemplando seus formosos jardins e tumbas com seus epitáfios e esculturas, quando de repente se encontrou com um homem de joelhos diante duma tumba e chorando emocionadamente. Querendo consolar o homem que ali se encontrava, aproximou-se e lhe perguntou: – É sua esposa que jaz aqui? – Não senhor – respondeu. – Sua filha? – Não senhor. – Por acaso será um de seus filhos? – Não senhor, – foi ainda a resposta. – De quem são então os restos que aqui descansam? – insistiu o clérigo. O homem se levantou e respondeu: – Aqui jazem os restos do homem que morreu por mim. – Como sucedeu isso? – Quando a guerra civil estava em seu apogeu, fui chamado às fileiras. Na noite anterior a minha partida, estava assentado com minha esposa que chorava e meus quatro filhos pequenos ao redor da mesa. Aconselhava-lhes como deviam viver se eu caísse morto nos campos de batalha. Suplicava a meus filhos que fossem respeitosos com sua mãe, portando-se como filhos dignos do nome de seu pai. Assim, enquanto todos chorávamos de emoção, entristecidos pela partida que se aproximava, alguém chamou à porta. Era meu vizinho, que ao entrar nos disse o seguinte: – Amigo, soube que amanhã deves alistar-te no exército para participar da guerra civil. Pensando nisto cheguei à conclusão de que tua esposa e teus filhos necessitam de ti. Eu não fui chamado, porém sou solteiro; a única pessoa que depende de mim, é minha mãe anciã. Irei em teu lugar e sob o teu nome. Somente te peço que cuides de minha mãe como se fora a tua própria, e que se eu cair para sempre nos campos de luta, cuides dela até o fim de seus dias. – Eu aceitei a proposta. No dia seguinte este meu vizinho se apresentou no exército como meu substituto, e duas semanas depois caiu mortalmente ferido num combate. Aqui está sepultado o homem que morreu em meu lugar, e por isto estou chorando agradecido em sua tumba. Ele morreu em meu lugar. Senhoras e senhores que me escutam: Ouçam de novo a declaração divina: "O salário do pecado é a morte"; mas há outro texto que diz: "Deus amou o mundo de tal maneira, que deu o Seu Filho unigênito" para que morresse em nosso lugar, a fim de que tivéssemos a vida eterna, apesar de nossa passada rebelião. Nunca se viu no mundo um amor semelhante ao de Jesus Cristo. Uma mãe pode morrer por seu filho, e esta é a prova do seu grande amor. Pode-se morrer por um filho, pois é parte de nosso próprio ser. Mas nunca encontraremos o caso de um homem que se disponha a morrer por alguém que se haja rebelado traiçoeiramente contra ele. S. Paulo assim fali desse sublime amor de Jesus Cristo, em: Rom. 5:10 '''– "..." A meditação deste maravilhoso amor deveria levar nosso coração em simpatia para com Deus nosso Pai e nosso bendito Salvador. Com razão disse o Senhor antes de Sua morte: '''S. João 12:32 e 33 – "..." Reconhecer e aceitar pela fé a morte expiatória dê Cristo é o único meio de salvação. Não pode esta ser alcançada pela prática de caridade. A vida eterna, segundo Rom. 6:23, é dom de Deus em Cristo Jesus. O Preço do Resgate por nossa Redenção ''' Com a morte de Cristo cumpriu-se a profecia de Isaías, dada cerca do ano 700 A. C. : '''Isa. 53:5 e 6 – "..." Quando cometemos qualquer pecado, a consciência nos acusa terrivelmente. Sentimos ansiedade e temor, e como resultado nosso corpo se debilita em virtude da angústia mental. Imaginemos agora Cristo cravado na cruz. A totalidade dos pecados de todo ser humano que já viveu neste mundo, pesou ao mesmo tempo sobre a mente, o coração e a vida imaculada de nosso Salvador enquanto estava pregado à cruz. Sendo Ele um só, sofreu em Si o remorso de bilhões de seres humanos. Mas sobretudo teve que sofrer o afastamento do Pai, em virtude dos pecados que estava levando. Conquanto Deus muito amasse a Seu Filho, Lhe era impossível manter comunhão com um ser carregado de pecados. A culpa de nossos pecados e essa terrível agonia de alma por sentir-se abandonado da comunhão com o Pai, foram a causa de Cristo não ter levado senão pouco mais de três horas para morrer. A História nos diz que os crucificados viviam às vezes até uma semana inteira, variando segundo a constituição física e mental de cada um. A causa da morte dos crucificados era, em quase todos os casos, a fome e a sede. Mas com Jesus não houve tal coisa. A terrível angústia, o intenso temor e quebrantamento que sofreu ao mesmo tempo, tomando o lugar de todos os homens pecadores do mundo, causaram Sua morte. Cristo, que em Sua própria vida não havia nunca conhecido as conseqüências do pecado, sofreu de tal maneira em Sua consciência, mente e coração que as poucas horas de agonia bastaram para matá-Lo. A agonia mental foi tal que quase não sentia a dor física das feridas nas mãos e nos pés. Este tremendo fato constituiu também o cumprimento de uma profecia dada mil anos antes da Era cristã, no livro dos Salmos. Sal. 69:20 e 21 – "..." Nestas circunstâncias raras vezes uma pessoa morria de ruptura do coração ou dos vasos sangüíneos. Podem contar-se os casos, na história médica, de mortes motivadas por tais causas. Quase sempre a morte ocorria por excessivo temor e insuportável angústia de alma. Nas autópsias de tais casos concluiu-se que o sangue do pericárdio havia-se separado em coágulo de sangue e soro. Exatamente isto sucedeu com Jesus. Quando um soldado romano, para constatar se realmente havia morrido, o atravessou com a lança, "logo saiu sangue e água," prova médica contundente de que a morte de Jesus foi provocada por inexprimível sofrimento mental e emocional. Cito um parágrafo do livro do Dr. William Stround, intitulado Treatise on the Cause of the Death of Christ, Vol. I, págs. 7-9. "A cena do Getsêmani foi repelida na cruz. O cálice foi-Lhe apresentado novamente, e aí Ele o tomou até a última gota. No Calvário Sua agonia culminou quando pronunciou a amarga exclamação: 'Deus Meu, Deus Meu, por que Me desamparaste?' Misterioso desamparo! ... Expirou afinal sob a enorme carga de maldades, não tanto de extenuação física ou do sofrimento de Seu corpo ou perda de sangue, mas por causa da extrema agonia de Sua tortura mental.... Isto era demasiado cruel para que Sua natureza o suportasse, e foi o que literalmente Lhe quebrantou o coração." J. C. Gaikie, em seu livro The Life and Words of Christ, diz o seguinte: "A causa de Sua morte foi sem dúvida ruptura do coração provocada por agonia mental." Contemplemos agora mais detidamente a cena da morte de nosso Senhor Jesus Cristo sobre a cruz. Vejam como sofre a terrível agonia de todos os pecados de cada ser humano que já passou e ainda há de passar por esta vida! Sentam esse intenso temor quando Ele exclamou: "Deus Meu, Deus Meu, por que Me desamparaste?" Estão vendo os dois ladrões? Eram ambos culpados de seus pecados, mas o inocente Jesus tinha sobre Si o peso de todos nós. Vejam o contraste: Jesus morrendo pelo pecador, o ladrão arrependido morrendo para o pecado e o outro impenitente morrendo nos pecados! Como Responder a Este Amor Insondável ' '''O Arrependimento ' Como deve responder nosso coração a tão grande manifestação de amor? O livro de Atos diz: "Arrependei-vos, e cada um de vós seja batizado em nome de Jesus Cristo para perdão dos pecados, e recebereis o dom do Espírito Santo." Como podemos responder a tão sublime sacrifício de nosso Senhor? A resposta é: "Arrependei-vos." Que significa a palavra "arrepender"? No aramaico, o idioma falado pelos judeus no tempo de Cristo, era usado o termo ''"suba"'' que se traduz geralmente por "arrepender," porém sua tradução literal para o português seria: "Volta à origem." Noutras palavras, arrependimento significa voltar ao lugar de onde viemos. De onde viemos nós ao princípio? De Deus, do Paraíso de onde foram expulsos nossos primeiros pais. Arrependimento significa, pois, dar meia volta e seguir em direção contrária à que andávamos, isto é, voltar a Deus. No original grego do Novo Testamento, a palavra "arrepender" provém do termo ''matanoeo''. Essa palavra, em tradução literal para o português seria: "Dar volta à cabeça," o que significa experimentar mudança de estado mental e de sentimentos, mudança de princípios e de prática. Em outras palavras, se minha filosofia de vida tem-me orientado até agora em direção errada, tenho que tomar de agora em diante a direção oposta. Sim, meus estimados amigos, é preciso que façamos um exame da direção que nossa vida tem tomado. Talvez tenhamos seguido nossas próprias inclinações, andando por nossos próprios caminhos, feito nossa própria vontade, afastando-nos por conseguinte de Deus. Isto nos tem trazido muitos problemas e dificuldades às vezes insuportáveis no caminho da vida. Porém agora, ao saber o verdadeiro significado da palavra "arrependimento," decidamos com todo o empenho seguir o rumo oposto, retornando pelo caminho que nos conduz diretamente a Deus. Alegro-me pelo fato de que todos queremos proceder desta maneira. Esta espécie de arrependimento transforma a enfermidade em saúde, as desilusões em esperança, a insegurança em segurança, a ansiedade em paz de espírito e em segura esperança de vida eterna. 'A Confissão dos Pecados ' Segundo o texto sagrado, além do arrependimento devemos dar outro passo adicional: pedir perdão pelos pecados. Todos temos verificado que o pecado desorganiza e destitui nossa sã capacidade mental, espiritual e física. O pecado produz a intranqüilidade da consciência, e esta, por sua vez, produz um desassossego do sistema nervoso e glandular que encurta a nossa vida. Assim, só é preciso a obtenção do perdão dos pecados, para que seja restituída a doce tranqüilidade de consciência. Surge agora a pergunta: "Como podemos alcançar essa graça?" As Santas Escrituras nos dizem: ' ' '''I S. João 1:9 – "..." Prezados amigos, se anelamos que Jesus nosso Salvador nos perdoe os pecados para alcançarmos a vida eterna, é preciso antes de mais nada pedir perdão de todos os pecados que temos cometido. Faz algum tempo um senhor disse a um pastor: "Amigo, não necessito de religião. Se vocês entram no reino do Céu, eu também vou entrar sem ela, pois não faço mal a ninguém, e faço todo o bem que posso." Não obstante esse homem mantinha relações ilícitas com uma mulher, portanto transgredia a lei de Deus e fazia mal a três pessoas. Primeiro a sua esposa a quem era infiel, segundo arruinava a vida de outra mulher e terceiro prejudicava seu próprio bem-estar presente e futuro. Este homem vivia em guerra consigo mesmo. Todo ser vivente tem cometido pelo menos um número regular de pecados de uma ou de outra maneira. Nenhum ser humano pode vangloriar-se de não haver jamais transgredido algum dos Dez Mandamentos da lei de Deus. Mas há um só caminho que nos leva à felicidade, o qual consiste em nos apresentarmos humildemente aos pés do Salvador, confessando nossos pecados e crendo que Deus no-los perdoa. Desta mineira seremos beneficiados com uma vida tranqüila e feliz. Na epístola aos Romanos 6:16-18, temos uma importante declaração a que vale a pena prestar atenção: Todos somos servos ou do Senhor ou do glande usurpador Satanás. O que é do Senhor é feito livre do pecado e tornado servo da justiça; o que desobedece ao Senhor faz-se servo do pecado e conseqüentemente de Satanás. Não há um terceiro caminho. Não há mais que um caminho que nos leve à ventura e à imortalidade. Ou estamos com Deus ou do lado do inimigo de Deus, Satanás. O que prossegue transgredindo conscientemente a santa lei de Deus, voluntariamente se faz servo de Satanás e será destruído juntamente com os ímpios quando da destruição deste mundo. À qual dos competidores entregam vocês o coração? Vivem no pecado ou estão limpos de coração pela confissão do pecado ante o trono do Altíssimo? Não existe coisa mais doce que a segurança de saber que fomos perdoados por Cristo Jesus. O famoso literato inglês Shakespeare, pôs algumas vezes nos lábios de suas personagens fictícias pensamentos que são verdades eternas. Assim são as palavras de , que pedia ao médico que curaste a consciência perturbada de sua esposa. Esta havia assassinado um homem e sua consciência oprimida pelo sentimento de culpa a fazia sofrer tremenda e insuportável agonia mental. "Não podeis aliviar a mente enferma? Arrancar da memória uma tristeza arraigada? Apagar da mente as preocupações nela escritas, com algum antídoto que faça esquecer ? Livrar a mente carregada que pesa tanto sobre o coração?" A única resposta do médico foi: "Ela necessita mais do divino Mestre do que de um médico." Sim, esta é uma verdade irrefutável. A má consciência é o fruto do pecado e não pode ser extirpada com um bisturi. O único remédio que existe para essa consciência cancerosa é a confissão direta a Deus por intermédio de Jesus Cristo, nosso intercessor. Quantas pessoas passam a vida amarguradas de manhã à noite, porque sua consciência está convertida numa guerra civil consigo mesma! A desobediência às normas divinas tiram a alegria de viver. Não há debaixo do Sol outro remédio para curar uma mente perturbada pelo pecado senão o arrependimento e confissão a Deus e a quem tenhamos ofendido. As duas coisas mais difíceis para o orgulhoso coração humano são: Pedir perdão e saber perdoar. Mas aquele que não o faz pelo orgulho do coração está buscando consciente ou inconscientemente, sua própria desgraça mental. Certo senhor muito culto, depois de ouvir uma série de conferências como esta, abandonou o agnosticismo pelo cristianismo puro e primitivo, tal como foi legado por Jesus Cristo e os santos apóstolos. Antes vivia uma vida mundana, passava todo o tempo nervosíssimo e a esposa não sabia que fazer para agradá-lo. Este estado era devido a um pecado oculto que sempre temia fosse descoberto. Mas graças a Deus foi liberto desta angústia interior. Ele escreveu: "Meu querido amigo: Ao andar agora pelas ruas de minha cidade, olho as árvores, os pássaros que cantam; quando passo junto a um rio, todas as coisas possuem para mim um novo encanto. Tudo é beleza, alegria e gozo. Antes de abraçar a doutrina da santa Bíblia, não via nada inspirador, porque levava o coração oprimido pelas penas de minhas culpas. Agradeço-lhe muito por suas conferências, pois agora tenho paz e tranqüilidade de espírito." Amigos, Deus deseja tão-só nosso bem-estar e nosso gozo. Ele está ansioso por perdoar o mais vil pecador. Conquanto tenhamos cometido o mais vil dos pecados, Ele nos perdoará. Algumas pessoas me perguntam: "Perdoará Deus os meus pecados?" Sim, Ele sempre perdoa nossos pecados se os confessarmos com coração contrito. Para isso morreu na cruz, pois nos ama e quer nossa felicidade. Certo homem se sentia imensamente feliz porque Deus lhe havia perdoado todos os pecados. Havia sido um grande pecador, porém agora era um bom cristão. Certa vez, enquanto lia a Santa Bíblia, encontrou o texto de Miquéias 7:18 e 19 que o impressionou sobremaneira. Este texto diz: "Quem, ó Deus, é semelhante a Ti que perdoas a iniqüidade, e que Te esqueces da rebelião do restante da Tua herança?... Tornará a apiedar-se de nós; subjugará as nossas iniqüidades, e lançará todos os nossos pecados nas profundezas do mar." O pensamento de que Deus lançará todos os nossos pecados nas profundezas do mar, e que ficariam esquecidos para sempre, encheu-o de gozo e alegria. Tão feliz se sentia que a cada pessoa que encontrava mostrava o texto das Santas Escrituras, exclamando em voz alta: "Aleluia! Amém!" E tantas vezes o repetia que quando alguém o via dizia logo: "Ali vem o aleluia, amém." Certo dia este homem visitou a um médico, seu amigo. No curso da conversação tirou do bolso a Santa Bíblia, como sempre o fazia, e disse: "Veja doutor, aqui em Miq. 7:18, 19 é dito que Deus perdoa a maldade, esquece para sempre dos pecados e os lança nas profundezas do mar. Aleluia! Amém!" Nesse momento entrou uma senhora para consultar o médico, e este pediu ao amigo que esperasse um momento. Mas o doutor se estava perguntando que poderia ele fazer para que seu amigo não exclamasse Aleluia, Amém, no aposento contíguo, enquanto estivasse ele examinando a cliente. Ocorreu-lhe então a idéia: Decidiu levá-lo à biblioteca e oferecer-lhe um livro que lhe não deixasse margem para aquela costumeira exclamação. Deu-lhe assim um livro de geografia. Mas eis que em meio à consulta ouviram-se as exclamações: Aleluia! Amém! Nesse momento o médico interrompeu a consulta para verificar o motivo das exclamações. "Veja, doutor," disse-lhe seu amigo, "este livro que o senhor me emprestou para ler diz aqui em certa parte nas proximidades do Japão o mar tem 13.000 metros de profundidade. Isto significa que Deus lança os meus pecados na profundeza de 13.000 metros! Aleluia! Amém!" Julgaremos esta pessoa um tanto exagerada e excêntrica. Mas a verdade é que Deus nos promete que se confessarmos nossos pecados Ele os lançará nas profundezas do mar. A ciência médica testifica hoje que uma porcentagem regular de enfermos do aparelho digestivo e em certos casos de alta pressão do sangue poderiam ser curados com a consciência tranqüila, que é o fruto da confissão sincera de uma vida arrependida. Ao homem sobrevêm muitos males porque e ele se tortura a si mesmo, levando o peso do pecado e de uma consciência intranqüila que tira a alegria de viver. Prezados amigos, ao confessar nossos pecados, imediatamente desaparece a tortura da alma e nos vem a paz. Se a saúde física estava combalida, voltamos a gozar boa saúde. Quanto nos Custa a Salvação ''' Conheço pessoas que invertem seu dinheiro em obras de caridade ou para fins religiosos até chegar ao sacrifício, crendo conseguir com isto o perdão de seus pecados e alcançar a salvação. Mas nos custa em realidade nossa salvação? Vejamos o que diz a Escritura: "E quem tem sede, venha; e quem quiser, tome de graça da água da vida." Apoc. 22:17 Quanto custa a vida eterna? Tomar de graça da água da vida significa que podemos beber da fonte de vida eterna sem que nos custe um centavo. A salvação não se adquire com dinheiro, nem com penitência ou sacrifícios. O que nos compete fazer é arrepender-nos, confessar nossos pecados e dar meia volta seguindo o caminho oposto de regresso a Deus. Se fizermos isto, Cristo não terá morrido em vão na cruz. Isto é o que tem a fazer o rico, o pobre, o sábio ou o ignorante. Só o sincero arrependimento garantirá a salvação. '''Havia uma menina de idade escolar cuja mãe ficou enferma de repente. Como o pai tinha poucos recursos e não podia pagar uma enfermeira, pediu a sua filhinha que durante o dia não molestasse a mamãe, e se ela se comportasse bem receberia à noite, alguns centavos como recompensa. Assim cada noite o marido perguntava à esposa: – Como se comportou nossa filhinha? – É uma jóia - respondia a mãe. Então o pai dava à menina o dinheiro prometido. A menina podia dispor do dinheiro para comprar doces, mas um dia ela pensou: "Minha mãe gosta muito de rosas; vou comprar-lhe umas. Para isto vou economizar minhas moedas e fazer-lhe uma surpresa. Quando já havia conseguido guardar umas tantas moedas, pensou que possuía o bastante para uma dúzia de rosas. Assim dirigiu-se a uma floricultura. Caminhando pela rua chegou de repente a um jardim onde viu muitas flores belas. Assim, dirigiu-se ao jardineiro: – Quer fazer-me o favor de me vender algumas rosas para levá-las a minha mãe que está enferma? Aqui está o dinheiro. O homem respondei brutalmente: – Aqui não se vendem flores. Vá embora daqui. A menina assustada e ofendida pelo rude trato, começou a chorar. Uma senhora que havia observado a cena aproximou-se e lhe perguntou: – O que você tem, meu bem? Por que está chorando? Pôs-lhe a mão sobre à cabeça e procurou consolá-la. Sentindo-se mais calma a menina respondeu: – Mamãe está enferma e quero fazer-lhe uma surpresa com um ramo de rosas. Trago dinheiro para comprá-las. – Ouça filhinha - disse a bondosa senhora, que era a dona do jardim - não temos flores para vender, mas vou dar-lhe as rosas que desejar. Mandou que o jardineiro cortasse todas as rosas que a menina pudesse levar. Vocês podem imaginar quem era esta senhora? Ninguém mais que a rainha Vitória da Inglaterra, que naquele momento estava dando um passeio pelo jardim do palácio, e viu quando a menina falou com o jardineiro. Assim tampouco se vende a salvação, mas é concedida gratuitamente aos que se arrependem dos pecados e entregam o coração a Deus. Hoje é o Dia da Salvação ''' Prezados amigos, hoje é o dia da salvação. Talvez alguém diga: "Hoje não posso me decidir, mas amanhã, ou em outra oportunidade o farei. Não procedamos desta maneira, mas aceitemos a Jesus hoje. A salvação é gratuita. O que mantém a muitos afastados de Deus é o pecado de procrastinar. Tenhamos cuidado. Nenhum de nós sabe quanto lhe durará a vida. Muitos se deitam à noite para não mais despertar. Levemos estar sempre preparados como se o dia de hoje fosse a último de nossa vida. A salvação é gratuita, mas eu sei que o inimigo de todo bem, a antiga serpente está ativa esta noite. Ele não quer que alcancemos a felicidade na Terra e a segurança de vida eterna. Ele sabe que será breve destruído juntamente com esta Terra no lago de fogo e deseja arrastar consigo a humanidade. Mas Deus nos ama e quer ajudar-nos a fazer frente aos sutis enganos de Satanás. Cristo morreu como nosso substituto, antes que nascêssemos. Morreu por nós antecipadamente, embora sabendo que éramos pecadores. '''Uma senhora da alta sociedade deseja muito ter um filho. Tanto ela como seu esposo imploravam constantemente a Deus que lhes desse um filho. Finalmente viram satisfeitos os seus desejos. Ficaram imensamente contentes, mas sucedeu que aos dois anos de idade a criança perdeu pouco a pouco a razão, até converter-se num demente. Esta senhora, que era muito ativa nos círculos sociais e presidente de várias associações beneficentes e muito estimada, abandonou todas as atividades para se dedicar à recuperação do filho. Muitos dos melhores médicos e especialistas foram consultados. Tudo que a ciência e o dinheiro podiam fazer, foi feito. Quase toda a fortuna se foi, e contudo não lograram êxito na cura da criança. Catorze anos mais tarde, quando o filho tinha já 16 anos, ela fez a seguinte declaração: "Durante catorze anos tenho cuidado dele; amo-o com todo o coração; ao contrário, ele nem sequer me conhece. Oh, isto me corta o coração!" Imaginemos a situação: ter um filho demente que não reconhece a mãe nem sabe apreciar seu terno amor. Ela tudo fazia, se desvelava por ele, só vivia para ele, e esse filho não lhe reconhecia os sacrifícios feitos durante catorze anos! Certamente Deus terá que pensar de nós da mesma maneira. Ele entregou Seu Filho para que por nós morresse a fim de nos libertar da condenação. Contudo, toda esta manifestação de amor não desperta nossa atenção. Não deve isto despedaçar também o coração de nosso bendito Salvador? Nosso amoroso Pai no dará o Seu perdão. O Espírito de Deus nos convida. Terei todo o prazer em oferecer uma prece muito especial em atitude de adoração em favor dos que pedirem ser lembrados junto ao trono de Deus para obter o perdão, para sentir-se curados de toda enfermidade, ou pedir ajuda especial de Deus na solução de algum grave problema. Pode ser que haja quem esteja procurando emprego ou trabalho para fazer frente às obrigações da vida. Talvez alguma mãe tenha um filho desgarrado do lar e anela vê-lo de volta ao seio da família. Sendo que esta oração é de tanta importância, e tendo em vista que esta plataforma representa o altar de Deus, os que desejarem estas bênçãos que acabo de mencionar podem vir à frente, o mais perto possível, a fim de receber o favor divino. Enquanto elevo a Deus uma oração audível por todos, e em favor de cada um em particular, peço que cada um ore também em silêncio, mencionando a Deus o assunto que o preocupa. A oração sincera numa fé implícita sempre será atendida. "Jesus Cristo é o mesmo ontem, hoje e pelos séculos dos séculos." Ele está disposto a realizar milagres hoje, como o fez há 2.000 anos, em favor daqueles que a Ele se achegaram. Oremos: Nosso Pai que habitas nos altos Céus, vimos humildemente a Teus pés para adorar-Te, porque nos amas, sendo nós rebeldes e pecadores. Nós Te agradecemos por Tua Palavra que contém o precioso plano de nossa salvação. Em nossa angústia vimos a Ti, porque só Tu podes ver nossas feridas e curá-las, devolvendo-nos a felicidade. Por isso, depomos contritos a Teus pés o nosso coração carregado de misérias, para que nos dês um coração puro que Te possa amar. Nada mais podemos oferecer-Te. Guia nossa vida com Teu santo Espírito, e conduze-nos pela senda que nos leva ao êxito nesta vida, a guarda-nos puros e nobres até a breve volta de Jesus nosso Salvador, que virá redimir o homem das forças do mal. Tudo isto Te suplicamos humildemente no doce nome de Jesus nosso Senhor. Amém. Agora, amigos, vocês devem crer que seus pecados estão perdoados. Não permitam que Satanás lhes perturbe procurando inculcar em sua mente o contrário. Não devem dar ouvidos ao inimigo mentiroso. O Senhor nos diz: "Se confessarmos nossos pecados, Ele é fiel e justo para nos perdoar os pecados, e nos purificar de toda iniqüidade." Continuarei orando pelos enfermos presentes esta noite, pedindo a Deus que os cure, e prosseguirei orando também por aqueles que têm problemas e não sabem como resolvê-los, para que Deus os ajude. Deus os guarde e abençoe.